How Could I Love You?
by 5t4c3y
Summary: Could You fall in love with your kidnapper?...Could he fall in love with you? Neither thought it was possible...And What would happen if you had to choose between the girl you love and your brothers life? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. Please R&R. Chase/Andie
1. Taken

**A/N: Hey guys. Ok so this is my new fic that I was talking about in my last chapter of 'It's Like You're a drug'. It is very different, but I really hope you enjoy it. Please be honest about it. Thanks :o)**

**Summary: Could You fall in Lovewith Your kidnapper? 20 year old Chase Collins had never had a good life. An abusivealcoholic father who walked out and a mother who was addicted to drugs. Now that the two of them are gone, Blake, Chase's older brother and best friend is the only family he has left, but when Blake becomes seriously ill and needs an operation to save his life, Chase begins to worry. Insurance won't cover it and there isn't enough time to raise the money…so Chase and his two friends Tuck and Ben do the only thing they can think of. Kidnap the daughter of the richest family in Baltimore and founders of MSA. 18 year old Andie West…The only problem is, Chase didn't plan on falling in love with her...nor she with him.**

**This is an AU fic. Instead of Andie being the one from the streets, Chase is and she is the rich one.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Chase and Andie.**

**I also want to thank everyone who read and reviewed my latest one shot and sequel to 'Just Friends?', 'Just married?'. I'm glad you enjoyed it. PLease check it out if you haven't :o)  
.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

He stood and watched her as she sat huddled in the corner of the attic, her hands tied tightly behind her back. Her feet tied together and a black blindfold covering her beautiful brown eyes. He couldn't believe what he had just done…but he had to…or else the person that he cared most about in the whole world would die. Sighing, he slowly made his way over to the girl, who sobbed loudly as she heard him approach her, trying to scoot closer into the corner, stopping when her back hit the wall. Without a word of warning, he picked her up and ever so gently, placed her on the bed that lay against the damp wall by the old window.

It wasn't until the moonlight hit her face that he saw how scared she looked. Her cheeks were wet from her tears, and her lips were dry. The beautiful brown hair that feel just below her elbows was frizzy looking, some bit sticking to her glazed face. He was glad that she was blindfolded however. That way he couldn't see the fear that filled her eyes. The minute he placed her on the bed, she quickly scooted until her back hit the wall again, tucking her legs under her body, holding her skinned knees tightly together.

"Please…" She choked out, her voice even more raspy than normal "Please...what do you want?....What have I done?"

But Chase didn't answer. He just looked down as more guilt washed over him. She looked so young and innocent. He remembered back earlier that night, sitting at the bar in the Dragon watching her every move. She danced amazingly, and he just couldn't believe what he was about to do. He watched her the whole night as she talked to friends, danced a few times with a guy round about her age and went to the bar. When she came up for her first round of drinks, he caught her eye. Giving him a small smile, she took the drinks and made her way back over to the group she had been hanging around with. It wasn't until she was leaving, making her way to her car did they grab her, shoving her into the back of the truck before speeding off.

"Please answer me." She said softly, bringing him out of his daze "Please tell me what I've done wrong... I'm so _so _sorry for whatever it is I have done."

"...You haven't done anything wrong." He said finally, causing her to jump a little at the sudden sound of his voice.

"Then why am I here!" She cried out, before going quiet again, her soft crying filling the room "Are… Are you going to kill me?"

"If we were, we wouldn't have bothered to blindfold you." He said quietly "…Just, believe me when I say…you'll be home soon."

Andie didn't know what it was, but something about the man sitting next to her made her feel slightly calm. He wasn't shouting at her, handling her roughly or trying to hurt her in any way. He actually sounded upset, guilty even.

"When?" She finally asked, trying to hold back her tears "When will you take me home?"

Not saying anything, Chase stood up and headed towards the door of the small attic. The truth was, he didn't know when he would take her home. He still had to send out the ransom note, telling her parents that if they wanted to see her alive again then they had to give him $250,000 in cash. Opening the door, Chase stopped and looked back over his shoulder to see the 18 year old trying to remain calm. He couldn't even imagine what it was that was going through her head at that present moment in time.

"I'll be back up later." Chase said.

"When will you take me home!?" She asked again in a begging voice "...I just want to go home..."

She began to cry louder, tugging at her arms violently trying to get free, but he had tied the cable that held them together too tight. It was impossible to get free. Feeling sick to the pit of his stomach, Chase almost wanted to hug her, just to reassure her that everything would be fine. He had no intention of hurting her. All he wanted was the money from her parents.

"Please..." He said softly "Just...trust me."  
**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Chase walked down stairs of the old house, sighing and running his hands through his spiky dirty blond hair. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he turned into the living area, only to see his two friends, and accomplices laughing and joking around with a cigarette in one hand and a beer in the other. When Chase told his good friends Tuck and Ben about his plan, they couldn't have said 'Yes' quick enough. Anything to cause a little bit of trouble. When the two saw Chase enter from upstairs the cheered, obviously quite drunk.

"She cryin' her eyes out?" Tuck said with a laugh "Screaming for her Mommy."

"When do we go up and have a little...fun?" Ben said with a smirk "I could use a bit of fun."

"Fuck Ben!" Chase cried "Can you stop thinking about your dick for half a second! You've not to touch her."

"Saving her for yourself?" He asked still wearing that same dirty smirk.

Chase just clenched his jaw slightly, angry with his friends behaviour.

"No one is to touch her." He said sternly "She's here for one thing and one thing only. Money. I'll be damned if any of us are fucking her."

Giving a frustrated sigh, Chase flopped down on the tatty couch, feeling a headache beginning. If only his brother could see what he had done to the poor girl. He would probably smack him up the back of the head. His thoughts began to wander to Blake, and how this whole 'Kidnapping the daughter of the richest family in Baltimore' came about.

It all happened a few weeks ago. Chase knew that his brother was ill, and had been for a while. There was no doubt about it...he just didn't know how ill Blake actually was. The double vision, slurred words and memory loss. That was just the start of it. Chase wasn't too concerned at first. He thought that Blake was maybe just suffering from stress, or a bad migraine...But when the blinding headaches wouldn't leave him, both brothers began to worry. Trying to convince himself that nothing bad was wrong with Blake, Chase tried to pretend that everything was fine...until that day when he came home to find his brother dying.  
**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

_Chase walked into the small house, dumping his car keys on the table by the door. He had just Been playing a game of basketball with Tuck and Ben, trying to get his mind off of Blake. After a while, he thought it would be best to go home and see how his brother was doing. Making his way through the small living room, Chase headed into the kitchen for a bottle of water...and that's when he saw him. Blake was staggering, holding onto the kitchen worktop for dear life. He didn't look well at all, and all Chase could do was panic._

_"Blake?" He questioned _

_But all the older brother did was look up weakly, before passing out and falling to the ground. Rushing to his side, Chase whipped out his phone and quickly called for an ambulance. The paramedics arrived in a matter of minutes, but for Chase it felt like years. He couldn't lose his brother. His best friend. Sure they didn't always see eye to eye, but since as far back as Chase could remember Blake had always been the only family that was constantly there for him. When he got into fights and trouble at school, when he crashed his mothers car, and when he was the one who was unwell. Both their parents were people that they couldn't care less about. An alcoholic father who liked to beat the crap out of them for fun, and a mother who would spend their last penny for her next hit. Thankfully their father didn't stick around long, and unfortunately their mother passed away from an overdose._

_As Blake was wheeled out to the waiting ambulance, Chase couldn't help but think that the worst was happening. Was Blake going to die? Leave him on his own?_

_The trip to the hospital felt like it lasted two lifetimes, but when they finally arrived, Blake was wheeled away and Chase was asked to sit in the waiting room. Five hours passed before a doctor came out to see Chase, who had been busy pacing since he had been sentenced to the small room. He tried to read the doctors expression, but he couldn't. When he heard the tired sigh escape the mans lips, Chase crumbled inside. That always meant bad news._

_"Mr Collins." The Doctor began "We've found out the source of the pain and trouble that your brother has been getting in his head...and I'm afraid to tell you that it isn't good news...He has a brain tumour."_

_Chase closed his eyes when the words 'brain tumour' left the doctors mouth. He felt that if he tried to block the words out then it wouldn't really be happening...But unfortunately it was. Tears burned his eyes, which made him even more frustrated. It was a well known fact that Chase didn't like showing his feelings. Crying made him feel weak._

_"But there is good news..." The doctor carried on, Chase becoming hopeful "The tumour is operable...the bad news is, is that your insurance doesn't cover it, and it's a lot of money."_

_"I don't care." Chase said "I'll get the money. I don't know how, but I'll find a way...how much is it?"_

_The doctor was silent, very reluctant to tell the handsome blond._

_"We're going to have to order in special equipment for this particular case, and on top of hospital bills and care...I'm afraid that you're looking at around $250,000."_

_Chase's eyes went wide. How was he going to get that amount of money._

_"...H-how long...you know..." He said quietly, trying to find his words "How long does he have left if he doesn't get it?"_

_"Roughly three to four months." He answered "...I'm terribly sorry."_

_Chase didn't know how he would get the money. He spent the next few days calling people up and seeing if he could get a loan, but he was turned down every single time. More frightened than ever, but still hopeful, Chase called up Tuck and Ben to come over and have a few beers. He wanted to get his mind off of the situation, at least for a few hours. When they arrived, Chase was slightly confused to see that they weren't their usual happy cheerful selves. But down and depressed looking. He knew that they liked his older brother, and saw him as one of their own. Blake was actually quite cool when you go to know him._

_A few hours went by. The boy's were busy drinking and smoking, something that Chase had quit when he was 14, but had been doing a lot of over the last couple of days. Turning on the TV, the he began to browse through the channels, discussing with the two on what the could do to get some money._

_"We could always rob a bank." Tuck said._

_"Yeah that would work..." Chase said "Only problem is, none of us have the brains to get passed all the security, and there is no chance in hell of me walking into the place waving a gun around. I'd get arrested instantly. Then where would Blake be?"_

_"Then what else is there?" Ben asked. "We've thought of everything. Even if we all combine our money up, we are still way to short."_

_But Chase had stopped paying attention. Sitting up and stopping the channels on a news station, a small smile spread across his face. On the screen was the West family. Baltimore's richest man, Frank West was shown making the grand opening of his new school, The Maryland School of the Arts. MSA. But it wasn't the school or the pudgy little man that grabbed Chase's attention. It was the dark haired beauty that was standing off to the side, clapping and smiling as she watched her father cut the red ribbon in front of the school. Andie West. __Tuck and Ben saw what Chase was looking at and gave a little wolf whistle._

_"Andie West." Ben said with a smile "Man she is hot. I would definitely tap that."_

_"Rich...Beautiful..." Tuck began "She's perfect."_

_"Yeah she is..." Chase said "A perfect way to help save Blake. I bet that rich family of hers will pay big bucks to get their little 'princess' back if she was to be taken by someone...Someone like us."_

_"You suggesting that we kidnap her?" Tuck said quietly, and a little confused._

_It wasn't like Chase to agree to anything like that. The worst crime's that the boy had committed was smoking and drinking underage. Breaking and entering and vandalism. Hell that was the worst thing all of them had done. Turning off the TV, Chase nodded._

_"Yeah." He said "I'm not saying I'm delighted with the idea of taking the girl, but she is the best way to get the money...And I know just where to find her."  
_**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Chase remembered that day as if it was yesterday. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Take a rich mans daughter and get him to pay a hefty ransom for her back. He would be happy, Andie would be happy and Blake would survive. Everything had went according to plan. The three had spent a few weeks figuring everything out, and before they new it, the night of the kidnapping had arrived. Now the 18 year old sat in the damp attic of the old run down house which was located in the middle of nowhere.

Chase was brought back to the present when the clock on the wall chimed. 2 o'clock in the morning. She was probably tired and hungry. Standing up, he grabbed some blankets that were sitting on the other side of the couch before heading to the stairs once more.

"Where you goin'!" Ben cried with a slur "Thought you said we couldn't touch her!"

"I'm just going up to make sure she's warm enough." Chase said with out turning round.

Walking up the stairs, Chase could hear Ben and Tuck's muffled voices drone out. He walked along the hallway of the top floor before coming to another small flight of stairs which led to the attic door. Opening it, he peered in, only to see Andie still sitting on the bed still crying slightly. She gasped when she heard the door creak, and looked over in the direction of Chase.

"Who's there?" She called out, seeing nothing but the black from her blindfold.

"It's me." Chase said softly, closing the door behind him and walking over to her "The guy fro before...I just wanted to see if you were cold or not. I've brought you some blankets."

"Oh..." Andie said "Uh... yeah. I'm cold."

Stopping at the bed, Chase leaned forward, causing Andie to catch her breath and turn her head to the side. Chase could tell that she was expecting to feel pain. Her face was screwed up and her whole body tensed, but when she felt the warmth from a blanket wrap round her she slowly relaxed. She brought her legs out from under her body, and Chase couldn't help but see the cuts that were on her knees. When they had first brought her into the room, Ben had taken things a little far by grabbing her by the hair and throwing her to the ground, screaming 'Bitch' as he did so. He only did it to make the girl scared, and boy did it work.

"Are your legs OK?" Chase asked, making sure that she was wrapped up warm.

"They're sore." Andie replied with a croaky voice "Was that you who threw me down, or one of your friends?"

"One of the other guys." He said softly, putting his hand under her legs to shift her into a more comfortable position.

He brushed away some of the grit from her cuts with his thumb before letting her go. She couldn't help but feel a little confused by his action.

"Thank you." She said softly "I'm guessing that you're the 'nice' one out of you guys?"

But Chase didn't answer. He didn't really want to bond with the girl, it would only make things more difficult.

"I'll see you in the morning." He said, heading towards the door "Goodnight."

And with that, he left, locking the door behind him. Not because he thought Andie would get free and run, but because he didn't trust the other two.

"Goodnight..." She said softly to the empty room.  
**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: So what did you think? Should I continue? Please R&R and tell me what you think. Please note that I am going to go into more detail through flash backs of what has happened so far. Thanks :o)**


	2. Different

**A/N: Hi guys. Thank you so much for all the positive reviews. I'm so glad you enjoyed the first chapter, and hopefully the story will get better. I don't actually know how long this fic will be. I know how to start it and how to finish it, but I have no idea what is going in between, and if there are any readers out there that read my other stories, you guys will already know that I change my mind a lot. lol.**

**OK. In the last chapter we found out that Chase, Ben and Tuck have already kidnapped Andie, and are holding her in an attic. Chase doesn't want to scare her or treat her badly, but is very reluctant to bond with her. We found out why the three have kidnapped her, since Blake is dying of a brain tumour. And that's about it.**

**Please continue to R&R :o)  
.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

When Chase left the cold room after wrapping Andie up warmly and shifting her so she could get a good nights sleep, the beautiful teenager sat and thought back on the day's events. When Andie woke up that morning, she thought that it would be like any other day. She would get up, get ready, have her daily argument with her father and head out with some friends, eventually leading them to the Dragon. Well it had all went according to plan, but now look where she was. In a room blindfolded. She sniffled slightly, her thoughts wandering to her family. Had they called the police? Did they know that she was missing yet? How many hours had actually passed since she was snatched. Lying back in the bed, Andie lay on her side, a soft breeze hitting the back of her head.

Closing her eyes under the blindfold, Andie felt more tears form. All she wanted to do was go home. She began to think of what one of her kidnappers had said. He said that she would be home soon. Now the 18 year old knew fine well that she shouldn't trust any of them. How could she...but for some reason, the sincerity in the mans voice, and the way he had held her and brushed away the dirt from her cut knees. He had done it with such care, making sure not to hurt her. Andie just couldn't help but to believe what he had said. She believed that he would take her home soon. Her thoughts began to wander back to the Dragon. When she was having fun.  
**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

_The music blasted out of the large speakers which sat towering over DJ Sand. He was busy prattling on to the crowd through his mic, but Andie wasn't really listening. She was busy dancing with her friends, Missy, Fly, Kido and Sophie. They were having a blast, laughing and joking around, pointing out some cute guys in the crowd. After a while, the five girls decided to sit down for a bit, trying to regain their breaths. However they continued to talk. It was only about 2 minutes later when the group were approached by a boy about the age of 18. He had brown hair, not as dark as Andie's, blue eyes and a charming smile. Missy eyed him up and down as he came closer, but soon realised that it was Andie that he had taken an interest in. She saw the look he shot to her, before taking a seat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders._

_"He beautiful" He cried over the music, acting as if he had known Andie for years "You wanna dance?"_

_Glancing at her friends for a reaction for a brief second, Andie nodded slightly before getting to her feet and making her way to the middle of the dance floor, 'Killa' blasting out from the large speakers. They danced together through a few songs, but Andie was startled when she felt the mystery boy's hands make their way to her hips, before slowly going down and grabbing her ass. Shooting him a warning look, Andie began to walk away, But he grabbed her by the arm and spun her back round to face him, trying to give her a kiss. Before he made contact however, Andie slapped him away before storming off to see her friends._

_"What a jerk." She said._

_All of Andie's friend's knew what she was like. She was very reluctant to let people act like that with her, and so she should be. But it was known to everyone who knew Andie personally that she was a little frightened to be 'liked' in that way. She had never had a serious boyfriend, basically because of her father. He didn't like her dating, and often scared away all the nice boys she met. She was destined to be miserable._

_After making sure that the guy was going to leave her alone, Andie made her way over to the bar to get some water for everyone. As she waited for Meezy, the bartender to get the drinks, she began to glance round the bar. She stopped when her eyes fell upon a **very **good looking guy. He had dirty blond hair and brown eyes, and Andie couldn't help but give him a small smile before getting her drinks and slowly heading back over to her friends, silently praying that he would follow her and ask her to dance.  
_**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

When Chase walked back into the living room to see Tuck and Ben round a rather banged up looking desk which sat in the corner of the room. They were laughing a little, cutting little bit's of paper up and gluing them to a large white sheet. Walking over to his friends, Chase peered over their shoulders to see what they were doing. Realisation hit him when he saw that they were making a ransom note. Something that Chase had forgotten to do. They had cut out letters from different magazines and newspapers, and were busy making words out of them. He couldn't help but feel even more guilty when he read the note so far.

_Wanna see her alive again?  
then give us £250,000, or else  
you'll never see your little girl alive again.  
More information to follow._

Clearing his throat a little, Chase made his way over to the small window which was wide open. Sighing, he leaned out, resting his arms on the sill. He was immediately hit by the cold night air, his breath becoming sky was clear, making all the stars visible. Looking up at the twinkling lights, Chase gave a small smile. He remembered when he was about 7, Blake and him would sneak out at night, and his big brother would take them out to a place like this in his car and the would look at the stars. It was always a good way to take their minds off of their parents and everything that was going on at home. They would spend hours just staring at the sky, joking around and having what they felt was fun...If Blake died, Chase didn't know what he would do.

Starting to feel a little cold, Chase came in from the window and closed it, only to find that Tuck and Ben were sealing a brown envelope with the ransom note inside. They were wearing black gloves, careful not to leave any trace of themselves on it. After sealing it, both glanced over at Chase, who was leaning against the cracked wall by the window with his arms crossed over his chest casually.

"You ready to send this?" Tuck asked, holding up the envelope.

"Yeah..." Chase said barely audible, slowly standing up straight and making his way over to them. "You guys send it, I'll watch the girl."

"Why are you the one who's staying behind!?" Ben exclaimed wide eyed "Maybe I should stay and you should go!"

"Maybe you should shut the fuck up!" Chase snapped, glaring at him "Just go send the note. OK? Drive to the house, post it through the mail box and get out of there. For all we know the house could be flooding with cop's already."

Nodding a little, Tuck began to head for the front door, followed by a very reluctant Ben who was giving Chase a rather dirty look. Slamming the door behind them, both set off towards Andie's house in the car, leaving Chase to relax a little...or as much as he could at a time like this.  
**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Groaning a little, Chase walked through the halls of the upstairs of the house, very tired from the night events. He walked towards his room which was located right next to the stairs towards the attic. Stopping, Chase looked up the stairs, pondering whether he should go up and check if Andie was alright or not. He knew that she hadn't eaten in a couple of hours, and was obviously terrified. Why was he letting himself worry about her? All he wanted was the money.

Ignoring his thoughts, Chase made his way passed the stairs and into his room, flopping down on the springy matress of his bed. Staring up at the ceiling, Chse sighed once more, rubbing his eyes with the ball of his hands. He couldn't stop wondering if the girl upstairs was alright. Was she in pain? She had cut her knees quite bad. Was she able to sleep? He knew that if he was in her position that he would be too scared to sleep.

Sitting up, Chase ran his fingers through his spiky hair. Maybe a shower would do him some good. Getting up, Chase pulled his t-shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor before grabbing a clean towel and making his way back down the hall towards the bathroom. Turning on the shower and stripping down, he stepped under the running water, closing his eyes and trying to relax. But it wasn't working. After showering for about 20 minutes, Chase got dressed once more into clean clothes and began to walk round his room. Tuck and Ben still weren't back, and he was beginning to worry in case they had been caught. Would they turn him in if they had been. Blake would most definitely die if they did.

Crying out in frustration, Chase picked up a lamp from his bedside table and threw it against the wall. Why him?! Why Blake?! What was it that they had done that made them deserve this? All he wanted was to make sure his brother survived. Calming down, Chase pinched the bridge of his nose. His cry had probably woken up Andie, and if it hadn't, then the lamp smashing off the wall would have. He best go check on her.  
**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

She was just about asleep when the loud cry and smash was heard from downstairs. What was going on? Had the police come? Was she going home? Sitting up frantically, Andie began to pull at her arms once more, hoping to free herself, but she soon stopped when she heard the sound of footsteps outside the room. Tucking her legs up again, she shifted in a little ball. She was hoping and praying that the person coming up was the guy from before. He actually seemed...nice.

Her breath caught in her throat when she heard the door open, but she sighed a silent sigh of relief when she heard the soft footsteps and the door closing quietly. It was him. She knew it because he was acting quite calm.

"Hi." Andie said a little quietly.

"Hey." Chase responded "Just came up to make sure you're alright...see if you need anything..."

"Yeah. I'm...as OK as can be expected." She replied, putting her head down a little.

Chase was thankful that she had stopped crying. It was making everything worse. Slowly he made his way over to the bed, but stopped again a few feet away.

"Do you...need anything?" He asked quietly.

"Bathroom." Andie said.

Chase was quiet for a minute. How was he going to work round this so that she wouldn't see his face? Then he got an idea.

"I'll be right back." He informed, heading towards the door.

Andie sat a little confused for a second, trying to listen to what was going on. All she could hear though was rumbling around from downstairs. It was about a minute later when she heard her kidnapper climb the stairs again.

"I'm gonna carry you down." He began, his voice sounding quite muffled "I'll untie you and take the blindfold off when we're down there."

Andie was a little startled when she felt Chase's hands on her legs. He wrapped an arm under them, and one around her waist, hoisting her up close to his body. She was a little nervouse, part of the reason being that she was wearing a dress, which she very rarely did. The black strapless dress that she wore stopped just above her knees, showing off her perfect legs. She had lost her shoes a few hours ago, probably outside the Dragon when she was taken.

As Chase walked carefully down the stairs, Andie was surprised at the fact that she felt very safe in his arms. She felt all warm inside, and for some strange reason didn't want him to let go of her any time soon. But before she knew it, Chase had stopped and she felt herself being placed on a cold linoleum floor. She shivered slightly when her skin made contact with it, and very quickly goosebumps began to form on her arms and legs.

Chase bent down on the floor in front of her, gently took hold of her legs and untied the cable that Tuck had wrapped round them. When he took the cable away however, he felt sick to his stomach. The cable had cut into her skin, causing her to bleed a little. Her ankles were bruised and very sore looking. Tuck wasn't supposed to hurt her. None of them were. Getting up, and moving to the back of her, Chase did the same to her arms, finding out that her wrists were in the same condition as her ankles. When she felt her arms free, Andie slowly pulled them round to the front of her body, rubbing them a little and wincing in pain.

Chase stood up, and watched as she slowly pulled the blindfold from her face. Her eyes squinted in the uninvited light, and slowly she stood up, only for her knees to buckle and her to fall a little. Thankfully he was there to catch her though. Andie clutched onto Chase's arms tightly. She slowly looked up at him, a little disappointed that she still couldn't see what he looked like. He was wearing a bandanna type scarf, which covered his mouth and nose, some dark sunglasses and a hoodie with a baseball cap on under it. He was totally unrecognizable.

He helped her to her feet, but didn't let go of her straight away. She looked even more beautiful when the blindfold was off. Her eyes were red and blood shot, but Chase could tell that they were gorgeous. Big and Brown. Clearing his throat, he stepped back a little, making sure she was steady before letting her go.

"I'll wait outside for you." He said in a muffled voice before leaving the room.

Andie just stood there for a second. She looked around the small bathroom. All it had was a bath with a shower above it, a toilet and a sink. There was a small window above the sink. Moving over to it, Andie looked out. It was really early in the morning, probably about 3 or 4am. Her parents really would be worried about her by now.  
**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

_When Andie exited the Dragon, she was greeted by the cold night air. It wasn't the best night in the world to be wearing a dress, but Sophie had begged her, saying it would be nice change from her usual jeans and tank top. Missy also agreed to that. She walked round the side of the building, heading for the back to get her car. The others decided to stay a little while longer, and Andie really wanted to too, but she had curfew. Being the daughter of a rich man did have a lot of disadvantages. Over protective parents was one of them. She continued to walk down the little lane, a cold wind blowing. Soon the voices of other people and cars droned out. _

_Andie was only a few feet from her car. No one was around, but something didn't feel right. Stopping in her tracks, she turned back round to see if anyone was behind her, but there was no one. Shuddering slightly, Andie began to walk again. She had the feeling that someone was watching her...following her...and they were getting closer. Speeding up slightly, Andie pulled her car keys from her pocket, and just as she was about to unlock the door, she was grabbed from behind._

_She tried to scream out, but a hand was quickly placed over her mouth. Struggling, her shoes went flying. She noticed herself getting further and further away from her car. Before she knew it, she was blindfolded, and in the back of a van, speeding off as she was being tied up.  
_**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

After getting blindfolded once again, and tied back up with the cable, but not as rough, Chase carried her back upstairs, gently laying her on the bed again. He got her comfy, covering her with the blanket once more. He could tell she was tired, but he knew that she would be up early in the morning.

"Can I ask you something?" Andie ask, causing Chase to take a seat on the bed by her.

"Erm..." He began , wondering if it would be best to talk to her "Yeah...sure, but I'm not promising I can answer it."

"Why are you so nice to me when the other guys seem like they want to see me in pain?" She sat up a little, hoping that he would answer.

Chase was silent for a minute. Should he tell her why he didn't hurt her? What would be the harm?

"When...when I was a kid" He began "My Dad was a bit if a bully...kicked the shit out of me and my brother quite a lot...so I know what it feels like getting hurt by people. I don't really want to cause any pain like that."

"Oh..." Andie said quietly "I'm sorry...I didn't know."

"Don't apologize." Chase said with a hint of a chuckle "How could you know?"

Andie was silent for a little. She looked down slightly before speaking again.

"Well..." She began "For the record, you actually seem like a nice enough guy... That's so weird saying that to the guy who just kidnapped me."

She chuckled a little, causing Chase to do so too.

"...Well...I'm going to leave you to sleep. I'll bring you some more clothes in the morning, that way you won't be freezing your ass off every night." He said, standing up and heading towards the door.

"Thanks." Andie said with a small smile "Mind letting me get a shower and something to eat too?"

"I think that could be arranged." Chase answered "Goodnight Andie."

"Goodnight."  
**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Mr and Mrs West had been pacing round the house for hours. Andie should have been home a while ago. Many thoughts were running through their heads. Maybe she was still at the Dragon, Stuck in traffic or staying at one of her friends houses. They tried calling her, but every time they did her phone went straight to voice mail. Andie's phone was never switched off. Mrs West was nearly crying as she began to think the worst, and Mr West was trying everything to calm her.

"We'll call the police if she isn't home with in the next 20 minutes." He said softly, but worry evident in his eyes.

All Andie's mother did was nod. They waited for another 5 minutes, and that's when they saw it. The brown envelope flying through their letter box. Running over to get it, Mr West looked down at it in confusion. It had no name or address on it, just the word '_READ' _in big letters from different newspapers. He knew something wasn't right. Carefully opening it, he pulled out the single piece of paper from inside and began to read. In a matter of seconds his eyes went wide, and he looked like he was about to throw up.

"What is it?" Mrs West choked out, fearing that something serious had happened.

But Mr West didn't answer. All he did was utter three words.

"Call the police"  
**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Chase was lying on the couch with an arm behind his head when Tuck and Ben entered the house with big smiles on their faces. Sitting up a little, Chase waited for them to tell him what happened.

"Everythings done white boy." Tuck said happily, collapsing into a chair.

"Great." Chase said, sitting up fully "Tomorrow then, we film her telling them to pay the ransom. They see she's alive, she goes home and we get the money. It'll all be over quick."

"You actually want to get her home fast?" Bne asked in slight disbelief.

"Yeah." Chase said "Have you not seen her? She's terrified here."

"So." Ben stated "I think we should hold off a couple of weeks. Have a little fun with it, get more money from her parents."

"Blake doesn't have a couple of weeks you stupid fuck!" Chase yelled, standing up "He'll be dead soon if we don't get this money!"

Ben didn't say anything. All he did was cross his arms over his chest and glare at his friend. He was going to have his fun whether Chase liked it or not.  
**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know. Reviews make me want to write more ;o)**


	3. Hurt

**A/N: Wow guys. Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews. I didn't think this story would get such a good response, but I'm glad that it did :o)**

**I know my ideas are very...how shall I put this...out there, lol, but I love writing AU fics. So as long as I'm writing for this board, expect a lot more. lol.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

The rising sun filtered in the small room through the broken blinds, creating an orange glow as a small cloud of smoke from the burning cigarette filled the air. It was only around 7 in the morning, and Chase hadn't slept a wink. He sat on the tatty couch, Ben snoozing on the floor by the window and Tuck on the broken armchair at the other side of the room. The small TV that sat in the far away corner filled the room with a soft buzzing noise as the handsome blond sat and watched the news. It was clear that the West's had received the ransom note, since the story of their 18 year old daughter was the most talked about subject.

Flicking some of the cigarette ash onto the floor, Chase took another draw, turning the volume up slightly when Andie's parents came up on the screen. They were surrounded by a lot of reporters, flashes from camera's capturing their grief ridden faces as microphones were pushed into their personal space. Many people were shouting as the couple stood close together, Mrs West wiping fresh tears from her eyes as her husband wrapped an arm tightly around her shoulder, pulling her in closer. He looked to be fighting back his own tears as the crowed went silent to let them speak...plead for their daughter's kidnappers to bring her home safely.

Leaning forward, Chase began to listen to the rich family.

_"Please..." _Began Mr West, his vice cracking _"Please bring our daughter home...She's so young and innocent...she needs to be with her family."_

_"Please don't harm her in any way!" _Mrs West said, choking on a sob _"Just bring her home."_

Numbers flashed across the screen for anyone who might have seen the girl, or had any information as to where she was. Chase couldn't believe the way Mr and Mrs West were talking about their daughter. They were speaking as if she was about 8, not 18. Sighing, and blowing the last of the cigarette smoke out, Chase dubbed the butt out in the ashtray, turned off the TV and stood up. Stretching, his back cracked slightly. He looked over at Tuck and Ben, and saw that they were still sleeping soundly. He knew that they would sleep for at least another 3 hours. This was probably a good time to wake Andie up. Making his way upstairs, Chase went into his room and put on his disguise once more.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Opening the door quietly, Chase peered in, only to see Andie's sleeping figure on the bed. She was lying on her back, but also turned towards the window a little, the suns orange glow dancing across her body. Her chest was rising and falling in a steady manner. Chase could have stood and watched her forever. It was the most peaceful she had looked in hours. Walking into the damp room, Chase closed the door and made his way over to the bed. He was stunned at her beauty. Leaning down, Chase brushed a few strands of her hair from her face before gently taking off the black blindfold.

"Andie." He said quietly "C'mon, time to wake up."

She groaned a little, her eyes scrunching up as they made contact with the sunlight. Turning away from the window, Andie sat up slightly and looked up at Chase bleary eyed. It took her a second to register where she was and what had happened. She let out a small sigh before looking down at her lap.

"I thought it was just a dream." She said quietly.

Chase didn't respond, not knowing what to say. He wished it was all just a dream. That Blake was well...But it wasn't. Clearing his throat a little, Chase knelt on the ground and unwrapped the cable from Andie's ankles. The bruises and cuts round them didn't look as bad now, but Chase could tell that she was a little sore. Looking up at her, he saw that she was watching him. She didn't look angry or sad...she looked a little grateful. Standing up, Chase made his way round the back of her, sitting on the bed behind her as he released her wrists. Like the previous night, she brought her arms round to her front and rubbed them, moving her shoulders a little to release the stiffness.

Turning to look over her shoulder, Andie gave him a small smile.

"Thank you." She said.

"It's OK." He replied "I thought you could go for a shower just now while the other two are sleeping."

"That would be great."

Neither moved straight away, but very quickly a strange tension began to build between them. Clearing his throat again, Chase moved off of the bed and helped her to her feet. She was still very weak, and was finding it a little difficult to walk from her hurt ankles. Wincing a little, Andie sat back on the bed.

"You OK?" Chase asked, his voice full of concern, which confused Andie.

"Yeah..." She began, looking up at him "Just a little sore...Do you think...you could carry me down again?"

"Uh...sure." Chase said "I could do that."

Smiling a little, Andie wrapped her arms around his neck as he lent down and picked her up. Again, one of his arms was under her legs as the other was wrapped round her waist. When he lifted her up in the damsel in distress type way, Andie's breath caught in her throat as she saw how close there faces were. She didn't know why her stomach started to flutter, because his face was covered with the bandanna and sunglasses yet again. It wasn't until he looked away that she was brought back to reality.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Chase came to a stop in the bathroom. He placed Andie on her feet, only for her to sit down on the edge of the bathtub. Chase just stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets and rocked on the balls of his feet as Andie tried to stand once more. Finally managing to stay steady, she gave Chase another small smile.

"Thanks." She said, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"It's OK..." He replied "Right...to work the shower, you need to turn it to hot, wait about 2 minutes, and then you're set...I'll wait outside."

Nodding a little, Andie watched as Chase left the room. He stopped at the door and turned back to face her.

"I...uh...I need to keep the door open a little...Just in case." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Andie could tell that he was obviously uncomfortable about the situation, but all she did was nod slowly. Giving a slight nod in return, Chase went out of the bathroom and lent against the wall by the door. Soon he could here the sound of running water, and the rustle of the shower curtain. Sighing, he took off the sunglasses and pulled the bandanna down from his face. He took down his hood and removed his hat, sitting all the items on the small table which sat beside him. Running his hands through his hair, Chase sighed again. He looked at the floor, and then back up, his eyes setting on the mirror in front of him.

It had a clear view of the inside of the bathroom, and Chase soon found himself sliding down the wall to sit on the floor when he caught a glimpse of Andie taking her dress off in the mirror. He wasn't about to watch her. It wouldn't be right.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

After Andie had taken a shower and Chase took her back upstairs, the handsome blond made his way into the living room, only to find that Ben and Tuck were still sleeping. Opening the blinds to let the room be filled with light, Chase began to wake up his friends. Kicking Ben on the foot Chase made his way over to Tuck and tapped him on the shoulder before heading over to the couch and rumaging through a sports bag. Groaning a little, the two woke up.

"What time is it?" Ben asked

"8:30" Chase said without looking up from the bag.

"8:30!" Tuck exclaimed "Man that's stil night in my book! I'm goin' back to sleep."

But Chase didn't say anything. He continued to look through his bag, before giving a frustrated sigh. Getting up, he walked over to the small desk and began to look through the drawers. Sitting up, Tuck gave his friend a confused look.

"What the fuck are you looking for?" He asked.

"The webcam to the laptop." Chase said, turning to face the two "We need to film Andie asking her parents to pay the ransom."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

After finding the webcam, the three put on their disguises and headed up to the attic. Chase could clearly see what Andie ment about him being different from the other two. When he goes up to see her he gently opens the door so he doesn't scare her, where as Ben! Ben just kicked it open! Chase saw Andie jump as they barged into the room, and could tell straight away that she was frightened. She tried to scurry into the corner of the bed, but was pulled back into the middle of it when Ben grabbed her by the ankles and hauled her back. She let out a cry of pain as Ben grabbed her, and Chase wanted nothing more than to punch him into a bloody pulp, but decided against it.

"Hey man." He said "Ease up on her!"

"Shut up!" Ben yelled.

He grabbed her by the hair and yanked the blindfold off of her. Chase watched in horror as the young brunette looked between the three faceless figures in fear. Again she tried to scuttle away from Ben, but once more he pulled her back. Tears filled her eyes, and pretty soon she began to sob. Tuck and Ben began to laugh, grabbing her legs and pulling her closer to them. Chase almost lost it when he saw Ben put a hand on her leg and began to run it up it. Just as he went to put his hand under her dress, Chase pushed him away angrily, causing Ben to stumble and fall over some boxes.

"What the hell dude!" He cried, getting to his feet.

"Cut this shit out, or I swear I wil fuck you up!" Chase snapped "No touching her, no hurting her! Are we clear!?"

Huffing, Ben glared at the girl who was looking up at him. Giving Chase one last glance, he stalked over to the other side of the room and got the laptop set up. Turning to look at Andie, Chase saw how scared she truly was...and to be honest...he was a little scared himself. He had never seen Ben act this way before. Give someone a little ounce of power and they abuse it.

Pretty soon the laptop was set up, and the camera was pointed at Andie, who had calmed down a bit. Chase sat at the laptop, ready to record her, Tuck behind her holding her down and Ben behind Chase, holding flash cards with what she had to say. Giving a nod, Chase clicked the record button, and soon Andie was ready. Looking at Ben, she began to read.

"Mom...Dad..." She began, her voice cracking as more tears began to fall "Please...give them what they want...I want to come home..."

Chase's heart was breaking as he watched her.

"They say that if you don't pay the ransom...then they'll...kill me..." Andie began to panic slightly when she read the words.

She looked at Chase, then at Tuck, who pulled out a gun from the back of his jeans, and held it to her head. She began to become more panicked as whenshe felt the cold metal against her skin, and began to cry more tears. Chase wanted nothing more than to stop everything and take her home, but Blake's life depended on it. All he could do was give her a little nod to continue, and thankfully she did.

"Please..." She carried on "Just give them what they want...More instructions to follow."

Chase cut the camera off, and stood up. Andie whimpered a little as Tuck pressed the barrel of the gun into her head some more, and for a minute she actually thought that he was about to shoot her.

"Put the gun down!" Chase cried.

Looking at his friend, Tuck reluctantly lowered the gun and stalked out the room, taking the laptop with him to copy the video to disk. Ben slowly walked towards Chase, brushing up against him before he leaned down into Andie's personal space.

"You were lucky this time." He mumbled, right before he back handed her across the face.

Even more angry now, Chase pushed him out the door.

"Go help with the video, then go and send it!" He yelled.

Glaring once more, Ben walked out of the room and slammed the door. When the door shut, and Ben could be heard walking downstairs, muttering to himself, Andie began to sob. Her lip was bleeding from where he had hit her, and she was shaking with fright. Sitting on the bed, Chase took off the cable from her wrist and ankles, and the minute she was free, she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and crying into his chest. Surprised at first, Chase wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry." He said, rubbing her back "That wasn't supposed to happen."

Andie didn't say anything. She just gripped onto the back of Chase's hoodie tighter and scooted onto his lap. He was taken aback from her sudden gesture, but he was not going to move her away. When she finally pulled back, she wipped her eyes and gave an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry." She said "I just...I need someone to tell me that I'll be alright."

"You are going to be fine." He said, cupping her cheek in his hand "I promise you"

Giving a slight nod, Andie touched her lip, a little blood smearing onto the back of her hand.

"Oh man." She said.

Wiping her hand onto her dress, Andie was about to cry again, but she went silent when Chase's thumb moved over her mouth, making the blood disappear. Even though the blood was gone, he didn't move his fingers away from her mouth. The two just sat like that for what felt like forever, until Andie spoke so quietly that she could hardly hear herself.

"Thank you."

"It's...it's nothing..." Chase stuttered.

Andie wanted so badly to take his glasses off. She just wanted to look into the eyes of the man who was being so kind to her, and who she was finding herself becoming more attracted to with each passing minute.

"Take off your glasses." She finally said "...Please..."

Chase didn't know why, but for some reason he felt inclined to take them off. He knew that he shouldn't do it, and he shouldn't even have the girl sitting in his lap while he hugged her, but for some reason he couldn't seem to move her...For some reason he didn't want to. Reaching up, he was about to take off his sunglasses, but stopped when he felt Andie's hand on his.

"Wait." She said "I want to do it."

Without argument, Chase lowered his hand, and soon felt his sunglasses being taken off, and soon, for the first time since they exchanged glances at the bar, Andie and Chase's eyes met. When she saw them for the first time, her mouth opened a little, and she remained silent. She held the glasses in her hands, never looking away. HIs eyes were amazing. Brown just like hers, and full of compasion and concern. This guy was for real. He didn't want to hurt her. He wasn't putting on an act with her...He truly meant every word he said.

Although the bandanna still covered most of his face, Andie didn't care. His eyes were enough, and all she could muster to say was one simple little word.

"...Wow."

**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was crap guys. I have had such a terrible week it is unbelievable. Notice bad things usually happen around Christmas time. I need some cheering up. Please R&R and tell me what you think. I promise the next chapter will be better :o)**


	4. Where

**A/N: Hi guys. Wow, Thanks so much for all the fantastical reviews! I've said it before, but I'll say it again, It really does mean a lot. lol.**

**Ok, so I've been having some problem with my Document Manager, where it isn't letting me edit any of my chapters, so I'm afraid that I don't have a spell checker. Very sorry if I mess up, because my spelling is something I'm very bad at. You can all laugh at me in reviews. lol.**

**Alrighty, in the last Chapter, Chase, Tuck and Ben filmed Andie begging her parents to pay the ransom. Ben tried to feel her up Chase (lost it of course), and pushed him. Later on, Ben slapped Andie across the face, and Chase comforted her. Andie saw that she was becoming attracted to her kidnapper, and convinced Chase to let her see his eyes...and that's about it.**

**Also, if you guys are feeling more sorry for Chase than Andie, then YAY! Means I'm writing it properly. lol**

**I've had a much better week than last, although that couldn't be hard, lol, and I am DEAD excited for Christmas! Best Holiday ever!**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter :o)  
****………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Wow. That's all she managed to say. The minute that Andie took off the dark Shields from his eyes, she knew that she recognized them. Had they met before?...Was that why he was being so nice to her? Because he knew her. Dropping the sunglasses onto the bed, Andie never shifted off of his lap. All she did was continue to stare into his chocolate brown orbs. Opening her mouth, Andie went to speak, but closed it again when nothing came out. Who was he?...And why did she care so much. She had to know.

Chase watched as she slowly began to reach up for the bandanna, but just before she managed to pull it down, he quickly stood up, Andie falling onto the bed. Confused, she looked up at him, only to find him sliding the glasses back onto his face and backing up a little. He seemed panicked, avoiding her gaze. Sitting up, Andie gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry." She said.

But Chase still didn't look at her. He couldn't look at her.

"I uh...I'ma head downstairs..." He began, quickly heading for the door "I'll come back up later."

"No wait!" Andie said, running over to the door, blocking it.

Chase just looked at her, stepping further away once more. She could not be having this type of affect on Him! Turning round so he wasn't looking at her, Chase sighed. Why had he let her take his glasses off!? How could he have been so stupid!? Reluctantly turning back round, Chase made his way for the door once more, But still, Andie didn't budge. She just stood there, her hair wavy and the dress dirty looking. She looked so small against him.

"Please move." He said, trying to grab the handle of the door.

"Where do I know you from?" She asked, trying to see into his brown eyes once more "Who are you?"

"I need to get downstairs." He said a little more sternly.

The last thing he wanted to do was fight with her.

"Please..." She begged "Answer me."

"I can't." Chase replied "Now if you don't move, I'll tie you back up again, and I don't want to do that...so please. For both our sakes, move."

Reluctantly, Andie moved away from the door. She tucked some hair behind her ear and crossed her arms over her chest. Turning to look at her once more, Chase gave a small sigh.

"I'm sorry." He said before heading out the room, locking the door behind him.

When he was gone, Andie slumped against the door, sliding down it until she was sitting on the cold wooden floor. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she rested her arms on them. She knew that she recognized his eyes. But where she had saw them, she couldn't remember. Sighing, she lent her head against the door.

"Where do I know you from." She said to herself quietly.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

When outside the room, Chase closed his eyes and leaned against the door. Why had he let it get that far. He should have known better than that. Sighing once more, Chase took off his disguise. This was a lot harder than he thought it would be. Never in a million years did he ever think he would become attracted to the girl...and it had happened. He wasn't going to deny it. He found Andie West attractive.

Heading downstairs, Chase could not banish the girl from his thoughts. When holding her upstairs, he felt oddly...happy. He enjoyed the closeness between them, and her touch. Running his fingers through his hair, Chase walked into the living area, to see Tuck finishing publishing the video to a DVD. He looked at his friend, who gave him a glance before quickly looking away. Turning his attention to the window, Chase saw Ben standing in front of it, glaring at him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What the fuck was all that about?" Ben asked in anger, but never raising his voice.

"You shouldn't have been touching her." Chase replied, taking a seat on the sofa "We agreed to that."

"No." Ben carried on, walking towards him with his arms still crossed "_You _agreed to it...Why do you care so much about the little bitch anyway?"

Chase went silent before replying.

"Think about it." He finally began "You touch her, you hurt her, have sex with her...all these things will come back. It's not as if the cops won't find out. And I'm not adding rape onto the list. Kidnapping is enough, and now thanks to Tuck..." He said, turning to face his friend "We have assault with a deadly weapon."

"I just wanted to scare her." He said with a smirk, causing Chase to glare at him.

"Yeah, well it worked didn't it." He snapped back, anger evident in his voice. Sighing, Chase fell back into the couch, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Is the DVD ready yet?"

"Yeah." Tuck replied, standing up "And let me guess, you want Ben and I to deliver it for ya."

"Yeah." Chase began, following Tuck's actions in standing up "You can do that while I go and visit Blake."

At the sound of Blake's name, they all went quiet. Even Ben, who was beginning to loose sight of what they were meant to be doing. Saving his life. Giving a slight nod, Tuck and Ben left the house without a fuss, Chase hoping and praying that they were smart enough not to get caught.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Once seeing their dirty car leave, Chase headed back upstairs to his room. After taking a shower and getting dressed, he began to head for the door, but stopped. He didn't know what to do. If he went, and Tuck and Ben came back before him, then Andie could get hurt...or worse, but if he stayed, It would look like he didn't care about his brother. Looking back towards the attic stairs, and the stairs leading down to the front door, Chase let out a frustrated sigh. The girl upstairs, or his brother...why was he finding it so hard to choose.

After a while of pondering whether or not to go, Chase took a deep breath and headed for his bedroom. Time to put the disguise back on. It had been about an hour and a half since he left Andie, and he was hoping that she had calmed down a bit. Trudging up the stairs, he gently knocked on the door before opening it.

Andie was sitting on the bed with her knees to her chest, looking out the window. When seeing Chase at the door, she gave him a little glance before turning her gaze back to the window. Closing the door, Chase slowly walked over to the bed and took a seat at the bottom. Taking off his glasses, he gained Andie's attention once more.

"You OK?" He asked softly, setting them on the bed.

"Stop asking me that." She said, turning away from him "I just want to know what's going on! No one is telling me anything! Not even the reason why I'm here! Why am I here!? And I swear, if you say _'You'll be fine'_,one more time I'm going to scream!"

Closing his eyes Chase sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Opening them again, he looked up at Andie, who had surprisingly come to sit a little closer to him. She had sad eyes, and looked a bit shocked.

"I'm sorry." She began "I didn't mean to snap at you...I mean, You're the only person who is being nice to me. I'm just feeling frustrated."

"It's OK." Chase began with a hint of a chuckle "I understand..."

He was reluctant to ask the question that was ready for bursting out, after all he didn't want to give her the wrong idea, but deep down he knew that it would be the right thing to do.

"You...you want to talk?" He asked, sitting back a little.

"Are you serious?" Andie asked in confusion, a hint of laughter in her voice "About what?"

"Anything." Chase said "Might get your mind off of some things."

Andie smiled a little and got comfy on the bed, tucking her legs under herself. Maybe this was a chance to get to know the man beside her.

"Well..." She began " I'll ask you some questions and you can ask me some."

"Ok." Chase said with a nod, picking his legs up so he was lying on the bed facing her "But like I've said before. I'm not promising I can answer all of them."

Andie nodded and tucked some hair behind her ear. She didn't care if he could answer them all. All she cared about was the fact that he was being a friend towards her.

"Ok..." She began "What...age are you."

Start with the simple questions. That was her tactic.

"20." Chase stated

"Really?" Andie said in disbelief "I thought you were older."

"Oh thank you." Chase said sarcastically, but with a hint of a chuckle.

"I didn't mean it in that way." Andie replied with a smile "I just mean...you act a lot older. The way you talk and treat people."

"Yeah?" Chase asked "It's probably just because I've been through a lot of shit in the past. I grew up _very _quickly."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Andie said with genuine emotion "...Any questions you want to ask me?"

Chase sat forward a bit and looked up, obviously thinking, but soon he looked back at the beautiful brunette. Andie could tell that he was smirking by the way his eyes went. She liked the fact that he had taken his glasses off to talk to her. Made her feel like he actually wanted to socialise, and was not being forced to. He seemed rather comfy too, making Andie feel like she was just sitting at home in her room talking to a friend.

"What's it like..." Chase began, bringing Andie out of her thoughts "To be rich?"

Andie gave a sad smile, looked down at her hands which lay in her lap before looking back into his brown eyes.

"It isn't actually as great as it looks." She answered "I mean, the whole 'never having to worry about money' thing is great, but My Dad is very over protective. Being the daughter of a rich man sucks."

"How over protective is he?" Chase asked, truly interested in the conversation.

"Well lets see shall we..." Andie began with a smirk, sitting up straight "He always has someone following me when I'm out, but I managed to convince him to let me go out last night alone. Just me and my friends...Guess that worked out great." She chuckled a little, looking about the room "He actually chooses my friends for me, making sure they aren't using me for money, so all my friends are rich too, and most of them are quite superficial, which I can't stand...and this is the big one...I'm 18 years old and I've never had a boyfriend..."

"Wow!" Chase said shocked "That's...wow..."

"Yeah, I know." She said.

"You've really never had a boyfriend?" Chase asked.

Andie just shook her head, biting her bottom lip.

"Nope." She stated "I hate it when my friends go out with guys and are all over them right in front of me. I mean, it's not like I don't get asked out or don't flirt with guys, it's just I know if anything happened my father would find out. Even if it was a simple kiss, he would flip out. In my Dad's eyes, a guy saying 'Hi' to me automatically means I'm going to end up pregnant!"

"Treats you like a kid huh?" Chase questioned.

"Yeah...So what age were you when you had your first girlfriend?" Andie smiled, enjoying their conversation. It seemed to come naturally.

"Oh my gosh." Chase mumbled, laughing slightly "Well, my first 'girlfriend' was when I was 7. She broke up with me because I squished her dog she made out of play-dough, but my first actual real girlfriend was probably when I was...about 12, 13. Nothing serious though. I've never really been in a serious relationship...Guess you just need to wait till the right person shows up."

Chase looked up at Andie, who gave him a small smile and a little nod.

"Yeah..." She began "I guess you do."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

They sat and talked for what seemed like hours, laughing and oddly...having fun. Both had moved on the bed. They sat side by side with their backs up against the cold wall. Tuck and Ben weren't back yet, but Chase wasn't worried. He received a text from them saying that they delivered the DVD without any problems and were just going to go out for a couple of hours. He didn't care though. As much as Chase didn't want to admit it, he was enjoying Andie's company. She was actually a very nice genuine person, who wasn't the stuck up rich snob that he knew many people branded her as. They continued to talk for a while, but soon went quiet.

For some strange reason, the silence became awkward, and neither Andie nor Chase knew what to say next. So Chase said the first thing that came to his mind.

"You hungry?"

"Starving." Andie replied with a smile "You going to cook me a nice meal and bring it up to me?"

"Nope." Chase said with a chuckle "The guys are away out for a few hours, so you can come downstairs and have something."

"Really?" Andie asked, only for the handsome blond to nod "...Thanks...You know you're a really nice guy, but a lousy kidnapper."

Chase laughed and got to his feet. He held out his hand for Andie, and she took it. The minute their fingers brushed though, a bolt of electricity shot through them. Looking up at Chase, Andie gave a nervous smile before standing up. What was the strange feeling in her stomach? She shouldn't be having those type of feelings. Especially for him! They didn't head downstairs right away. Chase and Andie just stood in the middle of the room looking at each other, before Chase cleared his throat and let go of her hand.

He led her down the stairs and through the small hallways before coming to a stop in the kitchen. It wasn't much. All it had was a cooker, small fridge that was dented on the top, some worktops and a table that sat in the middle of the room with mismatched chairs round it. Taking a seat at the table, Andie watched as her kidnapper began to cook her a meal.

"Do you like cooking?" She asked as he prepared the meal.

"Ah...it's OK I guess." Chase began "I've been doing it most my life."

Again the room wen tsilent, and before Andie knew it, Chase set the meal in front of her. It actually smelled very good, but tasted better.

"Mmm." She mumbled while chewing "That is delicious. Maybe I don't want to go home as quick as I thought. You're cooking is too good."

Chuckling, Chase took a seat, turned it round and sat down, resting his arms on the back of it.

"My brother taught me. I guess he sorta played Mom and Dad to me."

"You guys are really close." It was more of a statement than a question, but Chase nodded.

"Yeah...he's like my best friend." He replied sadly "Don't know what I'd do without him."

Andie could tell that the talk of the man's brother was getting to him, so quickly changed the subject.

"OK..." She said between another mouthful of food "You're coming home with me. We need cooks like you at the house."

Chase laughed again as Andie finished her meal. He watched as she got up and put the plate in the sink. As she did though, Chase's phone beeped. It was a text from Tuck and Ben.

_Staying the night at our own place's.  
see ya tomoz._

_T_

Closing his phone, Chase looked over at Andie who was getting herself a glass of water. She downed it almost immediately, and soon poured herself another. Turning round she caught Chase staring at her, and gave a small smile.

"What's wrong?" She asked, setting her now empty glass in the sink.

"Nothing." He replied "But it looks like you're stuck with me for the whole night. The other two are staying at their own house's."

"Does that mean I don't have to go back up to the attic just now?" She looked almost excited, and Chase gave a small smirk.

"No." He answered "You can stay down here for a while."

"Thanks..." She said with a smile "...I have one more question for you if you don't mind?"

"Sure, go for it." He replied, leaning against the table.

"What's your name?"  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: So what did you think? I'm not going to bad mouth this chapter, because I've been getting into trouble from Hayley for it lol. Let's just say I think I can do better. Please R&R.**

**I've been thinkng on a new fic, but I'm not posting it right away. I've made a trailer for it and posted it on YouTube. Please check it out and tell me what you think, and if I should write it. The information for it is in the little box next to the video. Also the link for it is in my profile above the poems about Child Abuse. Hope you like it. Thanks :o)**


	5. Promise

**A/N: Hi guys. Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. So glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm so happy since the holidays have begun! YES!! Lol. **

**Ok, in the last chapter, the boys sent out the DVD of Andie to her parents. Chase and Andie began to form a friendship, and Tuck and Ben have decided to give their double life a rest for the night, and are staying at their own places, leaving Chase and Andie alone to bond some more. And Andie asked Chase a very difficult question. She asked him his name. That's about it really. Hope you enjoy this chapter :o)**

**Thanks to those who checked out my YouTube video for my new fic :o)  
****……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

They had no idea how the DVD had been delivered without anyone seeing their daughter's kidnappers. Police swarmed the house, but still, they managed it. Mr and Mrs West had been sitting in their living room, Mr West listening in to snippets of conversations that some officers were having, and Mrs West just sat and stared at the phone, hardly ever blinking. She sat with tears falling down her porcelain cheeks, clutching an old tissue in one hand and holding it under her nose. She hadn't moved from that position in what seemed like hours. It wasn't until a young Police Officer came running into the room, frantically calling his supervisor to follow him. Many officers followed, as did the West's. For a split second, Mrs West thought that someone had spotted her daughter, that her kidnappers had heard the appeal to release her, and had felt some remorse. But no. There was no such luck. After running out into the cold street, she soon realised that there was no sign of Andie coming home. Only a brown paper envelope which sat on the stone steps. Another note perhaps?

The West's watched as an officer snapped on a pair of gloves and carefully picked up the envelope by the edges. He made his way back into the house, spilling the contents onto the table. A DVD. Andie's parents watched as many officers exchanged hopeful glances. Was this a good thing? Why were they acting happier all of a sudden? Their daughter wasn't home. She wasn't safe. They continued to watch as the officer took the disk from its plastic casing and put it into the DVD player, their big flat screen TV lighting up. Sitting down, many people began to watch. They had no idea what to expect. Some had tried to convince Mr and Mrs West to leave the room, but they refused. This was their daughter. They had to know if she was alright or not.

Hugging his wife close, Mr West watched as the screen flickered, and soon an image of his daughter appeared. He gave a little smile, happy at the fact that she was alive. Looking at his wife, he gave her shoulder a tight squeeze. She was alright...for now that is. Turning his attention back to the television, Mr West began to watch. He felt his stomach tighten when he realised his daughter was crying. She must have felt so helpless.

_"Mom...Dad..." _The sound of her scared voice filled the room, causing Mrs West to cry _"Please...give them what they want...I want to come home..."_

Looking up at a police officer, Mr West was about to beg him to let them pay the ransom, but instead he kept quiet. Once the police had arrived the night before, the West's were urged not to pay the ransom. As much as they needed their daughter back, they were advised not to give into 'terrorism' as some had called it. Fixing his gaze back to the TV, he continued to watch.

_"They say that if you don't pay the ransom...then they'll...kill me..."_

At the words 'Kill Me', Ms West began to hyperventilate. Would they really do it? Would these maniacs kill her only child? She had no idea, but when she watched the masked man who was sitting next to her on the bed, pull out a gun and hold it to her daughters head, Mrs West fled from the room and threw up. She couldn't watch it any longer. She couldn't watch her daughter die. But Mr West stayed. He felt tears form in his eyes at the expression on Andie's face, and the fear in her eyes as that gun was pressed to her head. He wanted nothing more than to jump into the TV, and kill everyone who had done this to her, just to bring her home safely...But unfortunately, that was only a wish.

_"Please..." _She begged again _"Just give them what they want...More instructions to follow."_

And with that, the screen went blank. The minute that Andie disappeared, Police began to take notes, and chatter. Standing up, Mr West pulled the man in charge to the side.

"Find who did this to my daughter." He said "'Cause if you don't, I will...and I'll kill them."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

The minute that Chase heard those words leave her mouth, he began to panic. Tell her his name? His name!? He couldn't do that. It could blow his cover, give him away! When she got home, she would tell everyone that her kidnapper was a twenty year old man named Chase who had brown eyes. He couldn't let her know...but for some reason, he felt incredibly guilty from not telling her. Sitting up a little from the table that he had been leaning on, Chase's eyes shifted. She was just staring at him, hoping that he would answer her. Clearing his through a little, he looked down at her. Her big brown eyes just stared back. Her gorgeous eyes. Mentally kicking himself, Chase screwed his eyes shut and looked away, clearing his throat. _Stop thinking like that!_ That's all that was running through his head.

"Please." She said "Just a name..."

"I...I can't." He finally said "I'm sorry, but...You can't know my name."

All she did was give a small nod, trying to smile a little. She wrapped her arms around herself a little, and Chase could see she was cold. He promised her new clothes, and she didn't get them.

"Come with me..." He said, taking her by the wrist and calmly leading her upstairs.

Andie followed as her kidnapper led her up the flight of stairs and down the long narrow hall, stopping when they came to a door. Puzzled, Andie waited a split second until the man opened the door, and led her into a small room. There wasn't much in it. A wardrobe, a small table with a lamp and a bed. At seeing the bed, Andie panicked a little. Was he going to try something? Had it all just been an act? Looking between the bed and Chase, Andie stepped back slightly, and Chase soon realised what was running through her head.

"No!" He said, putting his hands up "Don't worry. You don't need to worry about that...I won't try anything. Trust me...that's not why you're here."

Giving a little nod, Andie tucked hair behind her ear, and stepped forward again, giving an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry." She said "It's just... you know, with what happened earlier and everything..."

"Hey, I totally understand." Chase said, opening his closet and rummaging around "He had no right doing that to you. I spoke to him about it and I swear, next time...if he try's anything, I'll kick the shit out of him."

Andie didn't know why, but she couldn't help but smile a little. She watched as the guy continued to look through clothes, but soon he pulled out a new looking red t-shirt and handed it to her. A little confused, she took it.

"It's not much." Chase said "But, it's clean and new and...Probably better than the thing you're wearing so... you're welcome to change into it for the now...you know, until we can get you some new clothes."

"Thank you." Andie said, with a grateful smile.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Once again, Chase waited outside the bathroom for the beautiful girl. Many things were running through his head, and many feelings were overcoming him. He wasn't supposed to feeling this way about her. He wasn't supposed to feel attracted to her, feel like they had a connection. Sighing a little, he rested his head on the wall behind him and closed his eyes. He did admit though, having the glasses off made him feel a bit better. He waited there for a few minutes, but soon looked up when he heard the bathroom door open a little more. If he was mentally kicking himself before, then Chase was probably mentally shooting himself now, because when she walked out of the bathroom in his t-shirt, her hair falling down her back a little messed up, and the bottom of his shirt stopping mid thigh, he couldn't help but stare. She looked amazing.

"You..." He began, finding it hard to form a proper sentence "You wanna watch TV?"

Giving a little nod, Andie smiled, soon finding herself being led down the stairs once more. When they reached the bottom landing, the man with the amazing eyes, as he would be known to her, looked into the kitchen a little nervously. Did he not want to look at her?

"Are you Ok?" Andie asked.

"Yeah." He replied, never looking in her direction "Do you want a drink?"

"Oh yes please!" She said a little over excited "I'm so thirsty."

As Chase headed into the kitchen to get the stunning girl a glass of water, Andie made her way through to the living room, soon finding the remote for the small TV and turning it on. It buzzed slightly and the picture wasn't great, but she didn't care. Taking a seat on the lumpy sofa, Andie tucked her legs under her body. She was still cold, but thankfully felt a lot cleaner than before. It was only a matter of seconds before Chase walked back in with a large glass of water. Handing it to her, the handsome blond took a seat on the other end of the couch, keeping his gaze fixed on the TV. He watched as Andie skipped through many different channels, but looked away when she stopped on the news. A re-run of her parents appeal was on.

Andie sat and watched as her parents cried in front of the camera, begging for the man next to her to bring her home. Looking down slightly, she turned the TV off, the annoying buzzing sound fading. Turning her head slowly, Andie saw the pain in the man's eyes.

"Were you the one who planned the kidnapping?" She asked quietly, scooting a little closer to him on the sofa.

"Does it really matter?" Chase replied, turning to look at her "You're here. We took you. We're all as bad as each other."

Andie gave a slight nod, taking a sip of the ice cold water before sitting the glass on the wooden floor. Once again, Chase saw that she was still cold, so reaching over the back of the couch; he pulled out a blanket and handed it to her. Giving a grateful smile, Andie wrapped herself up in it, resting her head on the back of the sofa. She was extremely tired after getting woken up early that morning, but for some reason she didn't want to go to sleep. She wanted to sit and talk some more. Find out as much as she could, so for what felt like the millionth time since she had met the man, Andie asked 'The Question' once more.

"Why am I here...why do you need the money so badly?"

She said it calmly...sympathetic almost, like she knew something major was going on in her kidnapper's life. Andie knew that she shouldn't care what he was going through. She knew deep down that she was supposed to hate these people. Despise them, but she couldn't with him. She watched as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but soon he let out a deep sigh and looked up at her, his brown eyes peeking out from over the black bandanna.

"...Just...personal reasons..." He answered back, trying to avoid the question as much as possible.

"Drugs?" Andie questioned "Are you needing my family's money for drugs or something like that?"

"What?" Chase asked in shock "No, no. I'm clean...and the other two are as well..."

"You know..." Andie began, scooting even closer to him "If you tell me...I'll be able to help you."

Chase scoffed slightly in disbelief, giving a slight chuckle while turning to look at her.

"Yeah right." He said "Why would you help me?"

Andie didn't answer the question; instead she did something that Chase really wished she hadn't. She reached out and took hold of one of his hands, giving it a little squeeze.

"Because I want to." She finally spoke.

Chase looked down at their hands. She was still holding his, and was not for letting go anytime soon. Clearing his throat, Chase opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He tried again, but soon closed it and sighed. Could he trust her? Something deep down was telling him to go for it, confide in her. But there was also a part of him telling him not to be so foolish, and not to let stupid unwelcomed feelings take over him. However the part telling him to share his story was winning.

"...My Brother..." He finally spoke, but ever so quietly "...He's...sick."

"What's wrong with him?" Andie asked concern in her eyes "How...serious?"

She knew it must have been something bad, otherwise she wouldn't be sitting there. She would be at home, or prison as she thought of it.

"...He's got a brain tumour." Chase replied "About three weeks if I don't get the money in time for the operation...You see our insurance doesn't cover it and I'm not the richest of people. So...when my brother took a turn for the worst, I had to find $250,000 dollars to pay for the operation, or else he would die. I tried asking for loans, all of us pulling our money together but...we were still too short...so..."

"So you thought kidnapping a rich man's daughter would get you the money in time." Andie finished.

"...Yeah..." Chase said in a whisper, looking down "I just want to save him...he helped me through so much in the past. He's my best friend."

He felt awful, expecting Andie to yell at him, wish his brother dead and tell him that he would never see the money, but he was wrong. Instead, he felt her squeeze his hand even more. Looking back up at her, he was surprised to see her giving him a sad looking smile, a few silent tears running down he cheeks.

"I promise." She said, her voice cracking slightly "You'll get the money. I won't let you lose him."

"Are you serious?" He asked "You're really going to get the money for me?"

"Yeah." Andie replied "I'll make sure of it."

Chase couldn't help but sigh in relief. He felt tears of happiness burn his eyes.

"Oh My Gosh!" He said through a sigh, turning back to her "Thank you."

To Andie's surprise, Chase pulled her in for a hug, wrapping his arms round her waist, pulling her in tight. She couldn't help but smile, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him back. She really did like the feel of his body next to hers.

"Thank you." He said again, his voice muffled due to the bandanna.

"It's alright." Andie said, hoping to stay like that for a while, but there was no such luck.

Pulling away slightly, Chase looked into Andie's eyes. If this were a movie, then the two would probably kiss at a moment like this...but it wasn't a movie. Only real life. However, he slowly reached up to her face, brushing away some strands of hair and tucking them behind her ear. Once realising what he had done though, he pulled his hand away.

"Sorry..." He said with a nervous chuckle.

Smiling, Andie blushed slightly.

"It's ok." She said, a hint of a chuckle in her own voice "...I don't mind."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

It was a few hours later. Both Chase and Andie had talked for a while, getting to each other more. Afterwards they sat and watched a movie like old friends, laughing and joking around, ending with the two falling asleep half way through. It was around four in the afternoon when Chase woke up; the sun was beginning to set leaving the sky deep shades of orange and yellow. How could he have fallen asleep! Sitting up and stretching a little, Chase was about to go get himself a glass of water, but stopped when he realised that Andie was still asleep. Somehow through their nap, her head had made its way to his lap and her arm lay on his stomach. She looked so peaceful, but clearly was exhausted.

Carefully, Chase manoeuvred her so she was resting her head on a cushion, letting him stand up. Covering her up with the blanket he smiled, pulling his bandanna and hood down and taking off his hat. She would be out probably for the rest of the night. He was about ready to carry her back up to the attic, but remembered that Tuck and Ben were staying the night at their own houses. She would be fine sleeping there for now. Giving her one last smile, Chase stood up properly, his back cracking as he did. Looking at the clock, he was happy to see that it was a little after four. He would visit Blake. Andie would be fine without him for a while.

The drive to the hospital was quite peaceful, basically because Chase knew that Andie was safe. He still couldn't get over the fact that she was willing to help. That she wanted to help. His mind wouldn't stop wandering to the eighteen year old, but for some reason, he wasn't complaining. She was very beautiful, inside and out...Could he be getting a little crush on her? Was that even allowed or was there a rule against it? He didn't care. He already liked her.

Coming to a stop outside the hospital, Chase's mood soon changed. Knowing that Blake was inside, dying...it made him feel...scared. Walking in, Chase found out where Blake's room was and, in a matter of minutes, was outside, peering in through the little glass window on the door. There he was, lying in his bed hooked up to loads of machines. It tore Chase up seeing him like that. Taking a deep breath, Chase slowly opened the door. The room was silent, the only sounds coming from the machines. Nervously, he made his way over to the side of the bed, taking a seat in one of the uncomfortable pink chairs. Tears burned his eyes, but he had to keep strong. Andie promised he would be alright. And he believed her.

Chase must have sat there for about twenty minutes, just staring at his brother, who seemed to be sleeping. He was just about to leave when Blake's eyes slowly fluttered open, and a sickening cough erupted from his mouth. Once he had stopped coughing, Chase gave him a small smile.

"Hey Blake." He greeted quietly.

"Chase?" Blake began, looking up at his younger brother as if he was seeing things.

Chase watched as Blake tried to lift his head from the pillow, but failed in doing so. He was just too weak.

"I'm sorry I haven't been to see you." Chase began "I've been trying to find a way of getting the money."

"Chase..." Blake began, sounding very tired "you and I both know...you'll never get the money in time...and I'm ok with that...I can cope. And you will too...don't go beating yourself up because of this."

"I'm getting the money." Chase stated "Don't you sit and worry about that. This is my problem. I'm getting it, and you'll be well again. Really really soon. I promise."

"Just..." He began "Don't you go and do something stupid.

"...I won't..." He said.

Blake gave a small smile and a little nod, trusting his brother.

"You know..." He began, staring up at the blond boy "I'm really proud of you."

"Why?" Chase asked in confusion "I haven't done anything."

"Yes you have." Blake said "You kept strong all these years, with everything that was thrown at you. You never complained, never got into serious trouble, and was always there when needed. You're a good kid...and I love you."

Chase felt more tears burn the back of his eyes. It was like Blake was saying his 'goodbyes', giving up hope that he was going to make it.

"I love you too."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

It was about an hour and a half later when Chase walked back into the rundown house, and he was happy to see that Andie was still asleep on the sofa, cuddling into the cushion. He couldn't help but smile every time he looked at her. Leaning down, Chase rubbed her back slowly.

"Andie." He said softly, still rubbing her back "Andie, wake up."

He watched as he eyes fluttered open. Groaning a little, she stretched before sitting up.

"Oh my gosh, I fell asleep?" She questioned "I'm sorry."

Laughing a little, Chase took a seat next to her, folding the blanket back up.

"It's alright." He said, his smile hidden from the black bandanna "I was out so..."

"You were out?" She asked a little confused.

"Yeah...I went to see my brother." Chase said quietly "...He's not doing too good."

Andie was silent for a while.

"I'm sorry." She said "...You actually trusted me to stay when you were away. If I had woken up I could have left, called the cops..."

"I believed you when you said you'd get the money." Chase replied, turning to look at her "I trust you."

Andie smiled at this, liking the man more and more every time she spoke to him. They sat there in an uncomfortable silence for a minute, Andie tucking her long hair behind her ears, pulling the Chase's t-shirt further down her legs as he rubbed the back of his neck above the hoodie. They continued to sit like that for what seemed like hours, until the handsome blond boy spoke.

"Chase..." He said out of the blue.

"...Chase?" Andie questioned "Chase...what?"

Chase smirked a little, loving the confused expression on her face.

"Nothing." He answered "Chase is my name."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: So what did you think? You happy he told her his name? Sorry if you think I'm rushing their relationship, but I'm saying now that even though they both realise that they are attracted to each other, nothing will happen straight away. Also I know, very long chapter...well, for me anyway. lol. Please R&R and tell me your views. Thanks :o)**

**_'Times Like These'_ and _'It's Like You're A Drug'_ will be updated soon :o)**


End file.
